Pokémon DP Adventures
by HanaIchi Ikari
Summary: These are a series of one-shots dedicated to Sakura-Hammy's artwork from deviantART. Barry, Dawn, and Paul are traveling together around a new region! Their adventures include humorous events caused by Barry and Dawn and Paul's arguments. IkariShipping
1. What Does DP Stand For?

_A/N: These are series of either short or long one-shots made by Sakura-Hammy's manga work in deviantART. I just LOVE her IkariShipping artworks. ^^ This isn't really my style of stories, but hey, I love to write stories of artwork. xD Oh yeah! For this chapter, the names will be in English, but just in case you want the names in Japanese, read the note below. _

_Dedication: I dedicate this WHOLE series to Sakura-Hammy from deviantART._

_Notes: Hikari/Dawn, Shinji/Paul, Jun/Barry, Satoshi/Ash, Takeshi/Brock, Shinou/Sinnoh_

**Pokémon DP Adventures****  
CH ****1****:**** What Does DP Stand For?**

Prologue

Ash and Brock had left for another region. Dawn was still in Sinnoh until she decided to travel again.

She didn't travel alone though. She got Paul and Barry to tag along with her!

Barry was easy to convince, but Paul was the complete opposite. It took some threats and a LOT of pleading to get him to go with her and Barry.

"Thanks for coming with me, Barry!" Dawn beamed. "You too, Paul!"

"No problem!" Barry grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Whatever." Paul pursed his lips and jerked his head to the side. He felt disappointed in himself from giving in to Dawn's pleading.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dawn slipped her arms through the other's arms and walked towards their ferry boat.

"Yeah!" Barry shouted, feeling all the enthusiasm and excitement in his blood. He even raised his intertwined arm with Dawn's to show it.

Paul, meanwhile, let himself be dragged with a pained expression on his face. But what those two couldn't notice was the small blush that was creeping its way to his cheeks.

~.~.~

Barry, Dawn, and Paul were in a park, giving their Pokémon some time to rest. Dawn and Barry went into a double battle and stopped before any of them got serious injuries. Barry and Paul battled against each other too.

While their Pokémon were resting and playing around with the children in the park, the three chatted with each other. Well… two people did.

"So we're gonna go to the next city by train, right?" Barry asked.

"Yep. Paul and I already reserved the tickets for this afternoon."

"Wait, you did? When?"

Paul stared at Barry in disappointment. "… when you provoked a trainer into a full battle…" He sighed, shaking his head.

Dawn giggled nervously. "Oh well, he could've done worse, Shinji."

"Worse? How can you possibly think that he could've done worse?" Paul asked. "He was attracting a crowd!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"He called our names out loud."

"… Ugh…" Dawn rolled her eyes. Paul won this argument.

Something clicked in Barry's head. "Hmmm…" He sat down on the grass, observing Paul and Dawn.

The two stared at Barry in confusion, but went back to talking about travels.

"_There was something that appeared in my head, but I forgot it already!"_ Barry thought. He poked his forehead, his brows scrunching together. He was trying really hard to remember what popped in his mind. _"Aw, man, how could I forget it already?"_

Paul went to observe his Pokémon's injuries, while Dawn was talking to her Pokémon about their next contest.

"Urgh… I know there's something about that 'DP' thing…" Barry murmured. He crossed his arms, continuing his journey to finding out what he thought about. He overheard a conversation somewhere about a game called 'Poké DP'. "But what?"

"Hey, Barry, can you help me out here?" Dawn called out.

Barry didn't reply. He was frozen on his location, unable to hear her.

"Sheesh…" She went to shuffling with Buneary's new outfit for their next contest. It was a bit tight on Buneary. "Did my mom accidentally misread the measurements or something?" She suddenly heard an awkward noise from Paul. "Did you say something, Paul?"

"No." But his voice had faltered.

Dawn raised a brow and walked over to the purple-haired boy. "Did you just laugh?"

"Now why would I do that?" Paul had covered his face with that expressionless veil again. Then, he smirked. "Why would I laugh?"

"I _know_ I heard something from you! It couldn't have been Barry because he's all the way over there!" She pointed to a staring Barry. She stared back with a blank face. "Uh…" Dawn slightly pulled Paul closer to her. "Why is he staring at us like that?" she whispered.

"Who cares?" Paul murmured. "It's probably one of his stupid fantasies about whatever this city had…"

"Okay… But his staring is _seriously_ freaking me out." Dawn pointed to Barry again. "I mean, look at his expression! It sends chills down my spine!"

"Just ignore him, Troublesome Girl…"

A vein popped in Dawn's forehead. "What did you just call me?"

"Hn." Paul ignored her and scanned the contents in his PokéDex.

Dawn's eyes narrowed ominously, but stormed away.

~.~.~

Barry was still staring at Dawn and Paul with such a concentrated expression. "Hmmm…" He placed his finger on his chin, his brow raised.

Dawn was already worried. "He's been like this for almost two hours now… I tried to snap him out of it, but he refused to listen to me." She looked at Paul for help.

Paul sighed. "If we don't leave soon, we'll miss the train."

Suddenly, Barry let out a mischievous chuckle. "Ufufu…" He finally grinned in satisfaction. "I finally figured out what DP stands for!"

Dawn and Paul looked at each other and then Barry in confusion. She tried to ignore what Barry just said. "That's nice, Barry, but we really need to-!"

"DP stands for Dawn and Paul!" Barry exclaimed, his eyes gleaming.

His sudden remark made Dawn and Paul blush deeply. Dawn was staring at Barry in disbelief, while Paul looked annoyed… while blushing.

They seemed to know what Barry was thinking about now…

If you were in the same park right now at this moment, you would be hearing two punches in sync and a scream from a boy.

Paul and Dawn were storming away from Barry, their fists shaking with frustration and anger.

Meanwhile, Barry was sprawled on the grass with a large bump on his head and a black eye. "Nyron…"

It turns out that 'Poké DP' was a dating game. It was VERY popular among the females of the region. Apparently, Dawn and Paul got the wrong idea, because they did not realize Barry didn't know about what kind of game it was.

~.~.~

_A/N: What do you think? It's thanks to Sakura-Hammy for making such funny comics. xDD Oh yeah, this isn't a one-shot. There will be more chapters in this fanfic! ^^ 'Poké DP' is not real. I made it up. x3_

_Here's the page to the comic I wrote about (Ignore the spaces):  
www. sakura-hammy. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2wnuc5_

~.~.~

**Extras**:

Now, before we end, why don't we have a little chat with Barry, Dawn, and Paul?

Me: So, Barry, where did you hear about that game?

Barry: Uh… I don't know. I probably overheard it while I was having that battle with that trainer.

Me: How could you possibly think that the phrase 'DP' would be related to Dawn and Paul's names?

Barry: Well, they fight and sometimes get along well…

Dawn: That _game_ is a Pokémon dating sim targeting females! There are male gym leaders from this region and Sinnoh that are used as love interests in that thing!

Barry: Uh… So what about it?

Barry receives another beating session. Dawn and Paul storms away from Barry again. I am left with a beaten Barry.

Barry: No wonder it's called IkariShipping…

Me: Haha, I know, right? But it's their anger that shows how much they show interest in each other. ^/^


	2. VooDoo'd

_A/N: Yes! Another adventure drawn by Sakura-Hammy and then written by yours truly! This one is more hilarious than the first chapter, so look forward to this! xD_

_Note: Jun/Barry, Hikari/Dawn, Shinji/Paul, Elekible/Electivire_

**Pokémon DP Adventures****  
CH ****2****:**** Voo-Doo'd**

Jun had run away from Hikari and Shinji… due to a prank gone wrong.

~.~.~

_**Flashback…**_

The trio had settled in a forest. Shinji was training his Pokémon, while Hikari was dressing her Pokémon. Jun was sitting on a nearby log, bored. Just when he thought today was going to be boring, that saying completely changed.

Jun saw Hikari coming by and thought of a mischievous prank. He put his legs in front of her. Hikari had tripped on his leg and collided with Shinji! Then, he fell and collided with his Elekible! This had caused a chain of multiple collisions. He laughed hysterically. "Oh man! That was the most awesome prank ever!"

"Pachirisu, use Discharge on _that idiot_!"

"Elekible, use Thunder!"

Bolts of electricity aimed for Jun, and he managed to scramble away from being hit! Apparently, he also vanished from Hikari and Shinji's sights.

~.~.~

"Sheesh, those two can never take a joke, can they?" Jun sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do? If they find me, I'm dead!" Suddenly, he spotted two small figures lying around. He crawled over to it to take a closer look. It was dolls! "Now, what have we here?"

Meanwhile, Hikari and Shinji were looking for Jun.

"Jun, this is your entire fault! Get back here!" Hikari shouted. Shinji growled in frustration. He had to admit that Jun was good at hiding.

Jun picked them up in his hands. They were replicas of Hikari and Shinji! "Dolls! Sweet! They look like the real things!" His eyes glistened with joy. "They actually look like Hikari and Shinji!"

Shinji was a few feet away from the bush Jun had taken refuge in, but he hasn't noticed him yet.

An idea appeared in Jun's mind. "But what if… they're Voo-Doo dolls?" A mischievous grin made its way to Jun's face. "… Only one way to find out…" He held Shinji's doll in his hand, giggling to himself.

Hikari and Shinji were still looking for Jun. Shinji groaned. "Where the heck did he go?" Hikari's eyes were angrily darting back and forth.

Jun placed the Hikari and Shinji dolls on his lap, pretending that they were walking. He tilted Hikari's doll to Shinji's quickly, making the doll look like it's falling. "Uh-oh! Watch your step, Dawn!"

The real Hikari suddenly lost control of her step and fell on Shinji! "Oof!" they both grunted as they fell on the ground.

_That answers my question!_ Jun thought, grinning. He raised a brow, more troublesome pranks popping up in his head. _Hm… Let's see… What next?_

Hikari and Shinji got up from the ground. Hikari giggled nervously, shaking her hands in front of her. "Sorry, my bad! I'm such a klutz!" Shinji was rubbing the back of his head, trying to soothe the area he hit on the ground.

Jun put aside Hikari's doll and stared at Shinji's. He took off Shinji's jacket and looked over the bush to see. Shinji had taken off his jacket! Jun tried to stifle his laughter.

Hikari blushed deeply and stared at Shinji nervously. "Shi-Shinji, what are you doing?"

Shinji was staring at his jacket in shock and confusion. _How the – No, why the hell did I just take off my jacket?_

But before the two could recover, Jun had positioned Shinji and Hikari's doll in a closed dance position. Their hands were joined together while their other arms were wrapped around their bodies. "Would you care to dance with me, my lovely Hikari?"

The real ones followed the movements!

The two were dark crimson in the face.

"What the-? What's going on? Let go of me, Shinji!"

Shinji tried to pull away, but the force was too strong! "I can't!"

"Let go of me!"

"I said I CAN'T!"

Jun did another dance position. "Now for the dip~!"

Shinji lowered Hikari, holding her so she won't fall. Hikari let her arm out to emphasize the position.

Jun sighed, "How romantic!" He let the dolls go and peered over the bushes again.

Hikari was panting from the swift moves! "What… was that? Why the hell didn't you let me go?"

"I couldn't! I couldn't even move my damn fingers!" Shinji retorted.

"And _why_ did you take your jacket off in front of me?"

"I don't know! My arms moved on their own!"

"Oh, so you're saying you didn't mean to do that? Your brain is the one that controls your body movements, Shinji! How could they move on their own?"

"Ugh, just forget this ever happened!"

He puckered his lips, joining Hikari and Shinji together once again. "Now let's use our imaginations! Let's pretend he pops the big question!" He positioned Shinji kneeling on one knee while taking Hikari's hand. He whispered in Shinji's ear, "Will you marry me, Hikari?"

And… Shinji did so!

"Will you marry me, Hikari?" After realizing what he just said, he slapped his mouth with both hands!

Hikari flushed into a deeper red and stammered. "W-w-w-what the hell are you asking me, Shinji?"

Jun couldn't let any more arguing pass, unfortunately. "Time for the wedding! I do, Dawn and Shinji reply, and all the rest of that stuff!" He made Shinji and Hikari close in on each other's lips. "I now pronounce you as husband and wife!"

Shinji and Hikari were shoved towards each other and their lips met into a kiss! They both blushed red.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Jun sang.

But he realized what he just made Hikari and Shinji do. He forgot that they were Voo-Doo dolls! Fear struck him. "I think I overdid it… Oh crap…" His eyes widened in pure fright. "I'm gonna get my butt kicked…!"

The two had held in their kiss a little longer, but realized they had control of their bodies! They stared at each other's lips, unable to process what just happened. There was a very awkward silence between them. They immediately broke away, their cheeks warm and pink.

Hikari's eyes darted back and forth to see if any wandering trainers saw them. Shinji had figured out this mystery. He was still blushing, but he angrily looked for Jun.

"That Jun! Just wait until I get my hands on-!" Shinji's shoe suddenly hit something soft. "… Hey, what's this? A doll?" He looked at it and found that it resembled Jun! He gritted his teeth, his foot rising in the air behind him. He kicked the Jun doll as hard and far as he could. "Stupid Jun!"

As the doll was kicked away, Jun was kicked to the front of the two. "Oww!" Unfortunately, Hikari's doll was flung along with Jun! The real Hikari fell on top of Shinji! "When I meant getting my butt kicked, I didn't mean literally…!" He found Hikari and Shinji – in a very awkward position – glaring at him with the dolls in their hands.

"Jun…" Shinji growled.

"What's the meaning of this…?"

"… Well… This sucks…"

Jun's day had changed from boring to fun to fearful.

~.~.~

_Hikari, Shinji, and Jun has been Voo-Doo'd_

~.~.~

_A/N: What do you think, everyone? If you want to read the comic Sakura-Hammy made, here's the link (Ignore the spaces):_

_www. sakura-hammy. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d2wqgca_


	3. Invisible CH 1

_A/N: Another one of Sakura-Hammy's works transformed into a little fanfic! 8D For this story, I'm going to put it in chapters. Unfortunately, these are going to be short… ^^"_

**Invisible****  
CH ****1****:**** Ghost-Boy**

It was quiet. It was dark. It was cold.

After a moment of silence, Shinji sat up in a moment of shock. He looked around, finding nothing around him. Something felt familiar about this place. "Where… am I…?"

"Well, it's about time you woke up, Ghost-Boy," a mischievously sinister voice hissed.

Shinji's eyes widened and felt his hair stand on end. A cold drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. When he turned around, it was a Banette wearing a red scarf and a scar on its left eye. He rubbed his eyes to see if this was real: A Pokémon was speaking in human language to him.

"I'm Dimitri the Banette," he replied. "By the way, I'm as real as you, Ghost-Boy."

When the words clicked in Shinji's head, he fully faced the Pokémon with a concerned gaze on his face. "Wait… Ghost-Boy? Does that mean I'm dead?"

Dimitri slightly shook his claws. "Not exactly, kid. You're rather in-between your death and your life." He pointed to Shinji with a smirk. "You might survive. You might not survive. It all depends on your decisions." The Pokémon crossed his arms, still smirking. "You were able to save your girlfriend over there, but you're unconscious with a severe wound. Was it the right thing to do?"

Shinji tried to remember what had happened. _Oh… I ran after Hikari to save from a falling ceiling,_ he thought. "…"

"She hasn't left your side ever since. Not only that, she was crying the whole time… She's probably scared." Dimitri's smirk slightly faded. "Why would you save her? You two are completely different from each other." He took Shinji's arm. "Look, I'll take you to the girl. Come with me." They two floated up until they passed through the ceiling.

They arrived to the room where Hikari was next to Shinji's wounded body.

"There she is." Dimitri pointed to the girl with the white beanie cap. "You can go see her if you'd like, but she won't be able to hear or see you."

"…" Shinji walked over to Hikari, who was crying a river of tears. His eyelids slightly lowered and he felt a smirk making its way to his lips. He knelt down and hugged her. "Pathetic girl…"

Hikari's eyes widened when she felt something.

"You deserve someone better… like Satoshi or Jun. Not me," he paused, "You'd be better off with one of them."

Dimitri crossed his arms, frowning. "Now, why would you say that, kid?"

"Like you said… We're total opposites."

The ghost Pokémon smirked, his claws on his waist. "That may be true, but you know… Opposites can attract too."

The plum-haired boy stared at the Pokémon with blank eyes. "… I don't get it."

Dimitri facepalmed himself and groaned. "Seriously kid?" He shook his head, trying to ignore how stupid Shinji was. "Sheesh! What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be this Satoshi or Jun kid to get her to like you!" A devious smirk spread on his frame. "I'm sure your girlfriend likes you just the way you are…"

Shinji felt his face turn hot. He scowled. "She is _not_ my girlfriend! Who said I liked her? Even if I did, she probably won't want me back."

Dimitri laughed. "You told me." He pointed to Shinji. "Just look at you! You're blushing, kid!"

Shinji growled. "Shut up! No I'm not!"

Meanwhile, Hikari was silent. Tears were continuing to flow out from her eyes. "Shinji…"

The two turned around to Hikari.

…

"You idiot! I can hear you and whoever else is with you!"

Shinji's jaw hung open and his face turn as red as a Tamato Berry. Dimitri sweatdropped.

"Wait, how? No human is supposed to be able to hear – wait… Does that mean you heard everything?" Dimitri questioned.

Hikari rolled her eyes, her cheeks red. She cried out loud, "Yes, I did! Please don't go, Shinji! I'm begging you!" She looked up, not knowing where Shinji was. "I was so happy when you agreed to travel with me and Jun! Why would I want you to leave?" She sniffed, lowering her head. "From the first day we met, I've always liked you but I never got the chance to tell you…" Her blue eyes shined with tears. "You always acted like you hated me. You didn't even remember my name. All you seemed to care about was to defeat Satoshi… You treated me almost as if I was invisible."

Then, she broke down again and sobbed into her hands.

Shinji knelt in front of her again, grabbing her shoulders. "I never hated you… ever. I promise…" He hesitated. "Hikari… Promise me…" He looked up, slightly blushing. "If I don't make it, you have to forget about me and move on."

Hikari's eyes grew wide. She knew she couldn't. She knew she wouldn't. "B-but, Shinji!"

He slightly shook her to get her attention. "Please…"

They stared at each other's eyes, blushing even more.

Suddenly, Pachirisu's cheeks started to spark up. Shinji took notice. "Pachi!"

_What is Pachirisu doing?_ Shinji thought.

Pachirisu released her Discharge move.

Shinji felt lighter than usual. He looked at his hand. "What? I-I'm fading even more!"

_**To be continued…**_

~.~.~

_A/N: Yes, I know it's short. Don't worry, I'll update again next week. :) I hope you liked this part, Sakura-Hammy! :3 _

_Here's the link to her Invisible comic cover! Enjoy it! _

_http:/ sakura-hammy. deviantart. com /gallery/?offset=24#/d31x8jy_


	4. Invisible CH 2

_A/N: Part 2, everybody! I want to thank Sakura-Hammy for letting me write her Invisible comic into a fanfic! ^^ Merry Christmas!_

**Invisible****  
CH ****2****:**** Bonds**

"Shinji?" Hikari reached out as Shinji was enveloped in a white light. "Wait… No… Shinji…!"

"So… I guess my time has come…" he muttered. As the light became brighter, Shinji slightly smiled. _I'm ready_, he thought. "I'm happy that I was able to tell you my feelings." Shinji closed his eyes, still smiling. "Goodbye… Hikari…"

"No… Please don't say that!" Hikari begged. Her eyes widened when the light became brighter than ever. Shinji's eyes were still closed, ready to embrace his fate.

Hikari ran out, her arms reaching out to stop him. "Shinji! No!" But… it was too late. Shinji disappeared in droplets of light. Hikari had shut her eyes from the blinding light. Her arms were empty. Her hands trembled. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save you…" The remaining droplets of light lit her darkened face. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Pa… Pachi…" Pachirisu's ear drooped low as her eyes grew teary and wide.

Hikari turned to her Pokémon, a river of tears flowing down. "Pachirisu, how could you?" The Pokémon realized what she has done. "I knew you didn't like Shinji and all, but why…? Why'd you do that?" She cried into her hands.

Meanwhile, Dimitri had watched everything. His mischievous smile was still there, but it had a bit more pity instead. _"… I guess I'm not needed here anymore…"_ He put his claws to his back. _"I'm gonna miss Ghost-Boy…"_

"No!" she shrieked. "_You_ are staying here!" She pointed to Dimitri. "This is your entire fault!"

Dimitri blinked at her with shocked eyes. _"What do you mean by that, girl?"_ His jaw hung open. _"How would this be my fault?"_

"If you hadn't brought him here, he wouldn't have made the decision to die!"

"_Ha!"_ Dimitri laughed. _"Apparently, you still don't get what he meant!"_ He smirked and vanished into thin air. _"He may or may not survive… It's up to him."_

Hikari turned to Shinji's body, which was still leaning against the wall. The blood was still dripping down his head. _Shinji…_ She sobbed quietly, gently embracing him. She leaned her head on his, her body shaking with every sob. _Please… Come back… _Her tears continued to flow out of her wet, blue eyes. _I… I don't know what to do without you, Shinji…_

"Please don't die…" she sobbed. "I'm begging you with all my heart…!" She grabbed his cool hands, hoping that he would hear her message. "If you die, what am I going to do? I won't be able to go on like this!" Hikari remembered Shinji's last words.

"_Hikari… Promise me…" He looked up, his cheeks flushing. "If I don't make it, you have to forget about me and move on…"_

"How can you expect me to forget you when I love you so much?" she whispered.

A few minutes of silence had passed.

"… When one life meets another life…" Shinji's voice sounded in Hikari's ears. Her eyes widened from surprise. "… something is born…" Hikari wiped her tears and moved back to see him.

Shinji's eyes slowly opened. "… A bond is formed…"

Hikari let out a gasp of joy. "Shinji!"

"Not even death can destroy that bond between the two…" Shinji whispered.

"Y-you're alive!" She tackled him into a hug. "Wh-what happened?"

He only chuckled. "Like I said just now, Hikari…" He wrapped his arms around her. "Our bond is so strong that even death couldn't take it down."

Unfortunately for them, their time was cut short.

The door and piles of rubble were blasted out and Jun appeared! "Empoleon, thanks for the help!" His starter Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red light. "Guys, are you okay?" When he saw Shinji's wounds, he was shocked! "Whoa! Shinji, what happened to you?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, smirking. "It's nothing to worry about… It's just a little blood." However, when he tried to stand up, he nearly lost consciousness… not for an eternity though. Hikari managed to catch him in time.

"A little blood?" she exclaimed. "You got hit hard enough to almost d-!" Her sentence was interrupted when Shinji covered her mouth. "Mmph! Mmph!" she screamed. _"Get your hands off of my mouth, you plum!"_ was what she meant to say instead of muffled words.

He put a finger to his lips, his indifferent demeanor returning to his face. But that was not what Hikari was seeing. What she was seeing was a small secretive smile in his eyes.

"Don't ever worry me like that, Shinji." Hikari helped Nurse Joi carry Shinji to the stretcher and carry him to the Pokémon Center.

Dimitri appeared outside the abandoned mansion. He smirked, crossing his arms. _"I knew it…"_ he chuckled. _"When you meant by goodbye, ghost-boy, you really did mean it. You meant to say goodbye to her as a spirit and say hello again as a human."_ Dimitri rolled his eyes smugly. _"Humans… They can so cliché…"_

~.~.~

_A/N: Woot! Invisible has ended! What did you think everyone? I added some extra lines and scenes, though… ^^" I hope you don't mind! If you still want to read it go back to the first chapter of Invisible and go to the bottom. The link to Sakura-Hammy's dA should be there._

_Merry Christmas! _メリ クリスマス！


	5. The Beginning of It All

_A/N: Woohoo, this chapter was inspired by yet again, Sakura-Hammy's artwork! 8D This one is just a picture though, but it's AMAZINGLY cute. ^o^_

_Note: Futaba Town/Twinleaf Town_

**Pokémon DP Adventures****  
****The Beginning of It All **

Have you ever wondered _how_ this trio came to be? (Hey, the prologue doesn't count. It NEVER says the truth…!) Let's all wind the time back to see how it all happened, shall we? If you refuse to wind back the time for this story, you have no interest in spontaneous chapters!

~.~.~

Hikari walked along a road, carrying a basket full of delicious-looking snacks. "I sure hope these Poffins will be alright." She sighed, looking at the basket. "I used a new recipe, so they should be alright…" She was on her way from the Poffin House to Futaba Town, carrying her newly-made Poffins.

She saw a road ahead that was perpendicular to the one she was walking on. No one seemed to be venturing on the road yet. "Hmmm… It sure is quiet and peaceful."

It's been a few months after Satoshi and Takeshi left the Shinou region to go back to theirs. It's also been a while since she talked to Shinji too. "I wonder how they're doing right now."

She passed the perpendicular road and walked ahead, seeing some houses ahead. "Oh, there's Futaba Town!" She speeded up to reach her house faster to let her Pokémon try out the Poffins. "I'm almost home."

While Hikari was on her way, two people were along that perpendicular road she passed.

There was a blonde boy and a purple-haired boy walking down the road. It was Jun and Shinji, surprisingly walking together towards Futaba Town.

Jun grinned excitedly. "Just think!" He pointed at his hometown ahead. "In a few more minutes, we'll be at Hikari's house!" He pumped a fist in the air. "I just know she'll say yes! I just know she won't refuse!"

Shinji, who had been listening to Jun's talk the whole way, sweatdropped at the blonde. "…" He sighed.

Silence ensued the two before Jun decided to talk again. "So… How well do you know Hikari?"

A slightly surprised expression was displayed on Shinji's face. "W-what?"

The blonde shrugged, trying to rethink his words. "Like… Do you talk to her much? Are you sure you're okay with her coming with us?"

Shinji rolled his eyes and stared ahead with deadpan eyes. "Oh, I'm sure I'm okay with it. She's pretty troublesome though."

Jun cocked a brow. "Wait… So you _do_ talk to her?"

A tiny blush coated Shinji's cheek. "Well, occasionally I-!"

"Really?" Jun gasped with a grin. "Does that you're friends?" His brows shot up in some kind of joy.

Shinji scratched his head, trying to make out his answer for Jun. "I wouldn't say tha-!"

"No way!" Jun exclaimed. "So, like, how close are you guys? Friends? Best friends? Girlf-!" Before he was even able to finish, Shinji had covered his mouth tightly with his hand. "Mmph! Mm! Mmph!"

"Is it possible to keep your mouth shut for even a _minute_?" Shinji hissed. He really couldn't take Jun's interruption and talk anymore. Being with him was already giving him a headache. However, Jun's last word made him feel a little hot.

Jun furrowed his brows as he examined Shinji's face. "Dude, your face is red. Are you blushing?" A crooked smirk made its way to Jun's lips.

"_Shut up!_" Shinji hissed more loudly. "I don't want to hear another word from you!" He lowered his head and walked faster than Jun's pace. "Geez!"

"H-hey, wait for me!" Jun tried to catch up to Shinji. Unfortunately, he tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. To add to the unfortunate event, he even took Shinji down with him. Shinji fell on the ground, face-flat. "Oops…"

Shinji gritted his teeth in pain as he got up. "Ow…"

"Sorry, Shinji!" Jun desperately apologized. "I didn't mean to take you down with me, I swear!"

"Whatever," he replied. Shinji was a little relieved though. The fall snapped him out of his thoughts. He decided not to get mad at the blonde… yet.

Once again, Jun started talking like there was no tomorrow. "Hey, where have you been these past few days? It took me a long time to find you!"

"I was just training in the forests near my city." Shinji crossed his arms and thought. "I guess you can say I camped out?"

Jun tapped his chin. "Huh… Well, you made me waste all those days by looking for you!" He rubbed his head, sighing at how many days he wasted. "I mean, do you know how much I wanted to find you? I even got lost in that forest! If your Dodaitose (Torterra) hadn't seen me, I would've been blown to bits by that Frenzy Plant!"

Shinji groaned, wanting to cover his ears. He was _never_ gonna hear the end…!

Hikari stopped to take a break. She's been walking for quite a while now, and her feet were beginning to drive her nuts. She took her basket and looked at the Poffins. "Let's see… Who should I give the first one to?" She thought of all her Pokémon at home, anticipating her new Poffins. "Pachirisu? Mamm-?"

Suddenly, she heard some screaming behind her. She looked a little startled by the harshness of the voice. "Whoa…"

"From now on, you are to stay _TEN FEET_ away from me!" Shinji shouted. "Is that clear?"

Jun looked a little startled but more confused. "But wh-?"

"_DON'T. Ask. Why._" Shinji growled as he continued walking again. He swore if Jun broke that distance, he'd lash out at the confused blonde. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

But Jun sensed something different. "Hey… I smell Poffins!" He beamed at the smell. "Wow, they smell good!"

Shinji sniffed the air and caught a small scent of baked goods. "Oh."

Hikari looked at the road, squinting her eyes to make out the figures walking behind her. "Is that…?" Her eyes then widened in surprise. "Oh my…"

Shinji also squinted to make out the girl ahead of them. "Hikari…?" He walked up to her. "Oh, Jun and I've been looking for you."

As if on cue, Jun appeared and spotted Hikari. "Ah! Hikari!" He started running towards the blunette.

"Shinji?" she called. "Oh, it's nice to see you again!" She smiled a little nervously. "H-how have you been?" Her hands gripped the handle of the basket a little tighter.

"Um…" Shinji scratched his cheek. "Well… I've been better…" He sweatdropped at the awkwardness between the two. "Um… How are… you?"

Hikari smiled brightly, as usual. "I'm good." She scanned Shinji's clothes and pursed her lips to think about her next reply. "Have you been battling lately?"

"That's sorta why I'm here." Shinji crossed his arms. "I was wondering… uh, are you busy at the moment?"

"No, not really," she replied. The blunette held up her basket of Poffins. "I'm just bringing these to my mom. I've been trying out the new Poffin recipes she and I made." She laughed as she looked at her baked goods. "Want one?"

Shinji's face scrunched up a little. "No thanks… I don't really want any…"

"It's not like it's gonna kill you," Hikari giggled. "So, what is it that you want?"

"Oh… I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to-!" He was interrupted by the blonde boy running their way.

"Hikari!" Jun called. He skidded to a stop, but he didn't really stop right on time. Jun accidentally bumped into Shinji, making him bump into Hikari. The blonde took a whiff of the basket Hikari was holding. "Ahh! That's where the smell was coming from!"

Little did he know, he made Shinji almost collide into Hikari… by lips.

"Wow, Hikari! Did you use a new Poffin recipe or something? Those look amazing!" When he tried to reach for the basket, he accidentally pushed Shinji a little further.

Yes, he made the purple-haired trainer's lips collide with the blue-haired coordinator's lips. Their eyes widened and turned very red. They were frozen in place from the shock and embarrassment.

How was it that Jun couldn't even notice that they accidentally kissed?

When Jun finally managed to grab one and eat it, he noticed their red faces. "Hey, what's wrong with you two?"

Hikari stuttered, her mind spinning from what just happened. "I… I… Oh my… A-Arceus…"

Even Shinji tried to say an apology, but they all came out as stutters. "U-uh… I-I didn't mean to…! I, uh…" Then he turned to Jun with an embarrassed glare. "JUN!"

"What did I do?" Jun exclaimed.

Hikari wheeled around, trying to hide her red face with her basket. "I-it's nothing! Let's t-talk at my house, shall we?"

The three walked towards Hikari's house, a strange atmosphere lingering around them. In their defense, they put Jun between them to ease the awkward moment from before.

~.~.~

It seems that the VooDoo chapter wasn't the only time when Jun made Shinji and Hikari kiss! What else will Jun do to make the two feel embarrassed? Well, when another one of Sakura-Hammy's work is out, we'll do our best to make a chapter for it!

~.~.~

_A/N: Here's the link to her artwork. :3 Ignore the spaces._

_sakura-hammy. deviantart. com/art/really-like-woah-210903420_


End file.
